The Skylark and the Crow
by LillyBear19
Summary: "Time will come where I , Crow , will soar higher than You , Skylark" - Karasu . He's a self-centered bastard who hates my guts , i always do the exact opposite of what he says , thus resulting to me , earning his hate... or did i? Hibari x OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N : yahh! I've been itching on posting this like yesterday oh gosh ! anyways *ehem* read and enjoy . and if not? Move on :P

Disclaimer : yosha ! kyoya hit it !

Kyoya : hnn. Carnivore here don't own khr.

Aaand one more thing : no proof read , expect errors ! jaa~

Karasu :

'the world is an ugly place..'

I stared at the bright blue sky above me . drinking the peaceful surrounding , I let a strong wind fly my raven locks away from my face. I was currently at the school's rooftop, letting the huge water tanks hide my existence . skipping classes had been my favorite hobby for a while. Now , don't get me wrong . I love school, I love learning . But those disgusting looks my female classmates are giving me . I just started losing interest on it. I know jealousy is when I see one. Add more to those eyes who stares at me like I'm some piece of meat? Forget it.

My thoughts was interrupted when I heard the door creak, signaling of someone's entrance . needless to say who it was for there is only one person who goes here during this time. Hibari Kyoya , namimori's self-proclaimed protector, an arrogant bastard who thinks that everybody is beneath him. Sighing , I brush my raven locks with my fingers. This rooftop has been my favorite place ever since I started ditching my classes . and it seems like it's hibari's favorite place too. Not that it really mattered to me. I sometimes wonder if he really doesn't notice my existence or just let me be. I guess not. Considering 'he hasn't beaten you to pulp yet' my subconscious glowered at me , her arms crossed on her chest.

I shook my head and heard a fluttering sound , I tilted my head to it's direction and a genuine smile escaped my lips when I saw a fluffy yellow bird flying towards me. It rested on my shoulder and and slowly closed it's eyes. I chuckled a little. Hibari might be oblivious to my presence but this guy doesn't . it join's me all the time. Well, if it's 'DAD' is dozing that is. Smiling I looked up at the sky , enjoying the peace and serenity . I slowly closed my eyes and started drifting on a peaceful slumber.

I casually walked down the already dark hall of the namimori middle school. I let out a yawn and slung my back pack on my right shoulder. It was already dark when I woke up from my deep slumber. After I checking my stuff I decided to go home. I took a turn on the hall only to be bump by a hard chest making me fall on my butt in the process.

"ow! Watch it!" I exclaimed not even bothering thinking who on earth I have bump into. Rubbing my poor bottom I lifted my cobalt blue eyes to the stranger only to be meet my raven orbs. Hibari Kyoya.. 'why am I not surprise?' I murmured as I stood.

"hnn.. students are not allowed staying here during night time.. explain yourself herbivore.." he glared. And me being me , I glared back. I strode pass him. Arguing with a person who suffers from autism is the last thing I wanted to do as of the moment. I continued walking not even caring about the glares he's sending me.

"herbivore."

I felt my eyebrow twitch and my vein popped from my neck. I balled my fist and tried my best plastering a sweet smile on my face. But I perfectly knew it turned into a grimace. i turned to him "good night mr. arrogant bastard~ " I mocked a curtsy before dashing away. i continued running away as fast as I could. I wasn't afraid of him, heck I wasn't afraid of anything. i just wanted to run , feeling the cool breeze hitting me I didn't stopped. It makes me feel free.

I walked down the back alley , ignoring the hungry looks the thugs are giving me. Over the years of staying in this run-down neighborhood , I have already accustomed to it. They call this place as 'dumpsters', it's famous for being the hide-out /place of thugs and other 'junk' of the society. I stopped in front of a run almost run-down apartment . it's white paint slowly running off, the stairs itself doesn't look safe anymore. I sighed. Silently wishing my mother's not home. I slowly made my way to my so called 'home'. I stopped in front of a door. Seeing it slightly opened , I grimaced. Damn she was home. I took a hold of the knob only to be stopped after hearing a faint sound of moaning coming inside.

I felt my blood leave my whole body. I ran cold. I stopped the urge of barging in and confronting her. I exhaled sharply and took my whole strength and finally entered the damn place. My mother's coat was strewn near the shoe cabinet . I also saw a pair of converse near them. i frowned. 'that bloke's here again..' I murmured. My mother's a prostitute ,her , bringing different men from time to time is familiar scene in this house. She had been doing it from as long as I remember.

It doesn't matter me before , until she brought her boyfriend home. It was her usual taste handsome and rich. But that disturbed me. What disturbed me is the fact that the guy is only two years older than me. I feel like vomiting.

I quietly made my way to my room. Locking my door , I rested on the cold floor. I didn't bothered covering my ears knowing that it'll be useless. I just closed my eyes and slept . not hopping for better tomorrow , I let the darkness engulf me with it's sad lullaby.


	2. II : WHISPERS and POLKA DOTS!

**A/N : etou ~ gomenasai kufufufu i got lost in road of life xP so yea , me changed ze genre to humor ahuhuhu nah Hurt/Comfort is not really my forte xP i think xD**

** Disclaimer : everything belongs to their respectful owner ~**

**oh and expect errors ~ jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ ! cause ingrissu ish not ma mother tongue ~**

** II : WHISPERS , And POLKA DOTS?!**

** " I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me " Unwell ( Matchbox Twenty )**

** Karasu **

"I heard her mother's a slut."

"i bet she's already on her way of being one , just look at her."

ignoring all the whispers and looks there giving me, i casually made my way to my seat. Resting my chin on my palm i gaze at the bright blue sky before me. i felt my body started to relax at the said scenery. drifting away from reality , i dreamed of a place where i can sour high in the sky. where no one will judge me. i'll soar up until the whole sky will engulf me. i'll soar to the place where i can be ... me.

"Kara-chaaan ~"

i snapped out of my day dream and saw a pair of emerald orbs staring into my cobalt blue ones. i gave her a cold stare which she only returned with her wide joyous ones. pulling a chair beside mine , Matsuomi Lycan , rested her chin on my table. her wide childish grin never faltering . i raised an eyebrow at her before blowing an air. who would've think that a transfer student like her from italy would start befriending and following me like a lost pup. i resisted the urge of rolling my eyes as she grab my arm and started whining like a kid. typical lycan.

"where were you yesterday? i thought you promised to watch me while practicing... Yuu-chii had been really mean." she pouted . i chuckled lightly at her mention of the other girl. apparently , she's the lead guitarist of the school's band and yuu's the bassist and also her current mentor.

"home." i lied , giving her a genuine smile. she pouted more and leaned closer, our foreheads barely inches away . giving me a chance of observing her usual appearance. her raven lock's in a mess and sticking all over the place thus almost covering her cat-like eyes. it falls up to her butt . she reminds of a cat sometimes.

"lies." she said, barely in a whisper. i said and shook my head and messed her already messy hair.

"I ditched , okay? happy now kid?" i chuckled as she squirmed and whined.

"Nooo ! not my hair! mou kara-chan!" she squealed and i giggled more.

"why is matsuomi-san hanging around with her?"

"she must've brained washed her or something.."

i frowned as those female bull dogs started spatting some none sense again. i stood, making a loud squealing noise with my chair. i glared at them first before walking out of the room. i ignored lycan's calling and continued walking away. damn bitches , i'll give them what they want.. yea .. soon.

i made my way to my ever favorite spot in this whole school and planned on staying there till lunch or maybe the whole day. god knows. i opened the door and was disappointed when a certain snob greeted me with his famous scowl. i resisted the urge of puking at his 'i-am-the-almighty-one' posture with matching wind effect. conceited bastard.

we just stood there for maybe a minute , staring/glaring at each other , until a insanely strong wind flung my skirt upwards. my blood immediately rose up on my cheeks when i realize i have forgotten to wear shorts like i always have this morning. i pulled it down and glared at the skylark , face still red as tomato. he just gave his famous 'hnn' before turning around , his back now facing me. i glared at him for the last time before dashing away , mad that the stupid prefect saw my pink and white polka dotted panties.

i walked the back building while growling . damn i need my revenge ! i wont let it off that easy . god-knows i maybe wont get married anymore! thanks to that wind and that jerk! i continued growling not noticing a certain figure making his way behind me. my train of thoughts was interrupted when i suddenly got crashed on the cold wall. hands trapping me on the both side. i look up and saw shinji with a stupid perverted grin plastered on his ugly face. i grimaced.

"well well, guess luck's with me today . hello there little crow." he leaned closer. his breathing fanned on my face. i diverted my gaze on the side with disgust written all over my face. "aww don't be like that babe." he cooed and nibbled at my ear. i shuddered in disgust and gritted my teeth. "i'll treat you nice." he murmured and started kissing my neck. i balled my fist and slowly took the dagger i always kept in my pocket.

i felt my hates building up. i really need to beat someone to pulp today and i just found my perfect prey. an evil smirk crossed my lips as i slowly rose the knife to the still oblivious jerk shamelessly kissing me. i was about to stab him when he suddenly grunted and fell limp on the ground. my mouth gaped open at the unconscious form of shinji beneath me. i rose my gaze and met a pair of grey orbs staring at me.

"herbivore." he muttered before walking away. i inhaled sharply , my body shaking , not in fear but in a sudden rushed of excitement. i gritted my teeth and grinned. i faced him and did what i had always wanted to do. i attacked the namimori middle school's devil.

**A/N : and cut! xP omg she attacked him ! OoO and poof it became KOKOCRUNCH! XDD jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ adiue ~**


	3. III Riddles Dagger and Tonfas

**A/N : oh hi ! would you like a spot of tea ? xP erm.. *does the 90 degrees bow* I'm so sorry for not updating for a week! Something came up! Please don't kill me! So yea ! enjoy ~ **

**Warning & Disclaimer : crappy fight scene ahead ! and everything belongs to their respectful owners ~**

"_**Do you remember when we started this mess? My heart was beating right out of my chest."**_

**III : Riddles ; Dagger and Tonfas **

Letting out one weary breath I laszily plonk my chin on the table infront and watch 'the whom people presume my friend' ,Yuu, do some measuring on her base guitar. Sitting before me was a girl with an unruly shoulder length peach hair, which she always ties into a ponytail. Her locks was kept in place by white boby pins which was styled in an 'x' style on both side. The girl had atleast a dozen piercing on her left ear and a single stud on her left and a lemon colored headphones rested pn her neck , strange enough I haven't seen her remove the said gadget. All over , her appearance screams the bad girl image , well, I wont argue on that cause she is one. Far as I know she transferred from England to Namimori two months ago, creating quite and uproar towards the male population of the school. She immediately got listed as one of the Namimori idols despite having a short rather short temper and a foul mouth. Lots of people would remark about how we both resembles each other, but they're wrong , akane , miki, lycan, her band mates know that perfectly well. Sure , she also ditches and breaks a lot of rules like me but that all ends there. She's sneaky, possesses knowledge normal humans don't and those crimson orbs of hers seems to hide a lot of things. She's dangerous , but none of us seems to care . yes , none of us. Makes me wonder sometimes on why. She's like a riddle and damn I hate riddles just like how much I hate a certain prefect.

I scoffed as the face of that vain creature crossed my mind . earlier today I had embarrass myself infront of that conceited prefect but lucks seems to be with me for minutes later I had one of the greatest time of my life. The familiar rush of excitement I haven't felt for years had returned as my mind started playing my latest battle.

I had always been a headache not only to my biological mother but also to my aunt whom I treat as my real one. Even before entering middle school , she would always scolds for getting into fights . not a single day back then would pass without me knocking on her doors with bruises and cuts all over.. neing the hot tempred and adventure seeker didn't help either. I remember how she almost fainted when she learned that I had engaged in Street Fighting just for a living. She would still beg me till the present time to stop , but I can't , I don't want to. Because being in the said industry is like killing two birds with one stone. I get the money and the adventure I want at the same time, I get to fight strong opponents and nothing could make me feel more alive. Still, just like life's damned cycle nothong last. As I continue to fight I continued getting stronger and my opponents started getting weaker and weaker. Its dissapointing.

So letting the excitement eat me I attacked the namimori demon. He quickly sprung around, blocking my dagger's blade with his tonfa. Our weapons clashed with great force, making his jacket and my skirt flutter. A satisfied grin slowly carved itself on my lips as our weapons battle for dominance . I gave him a little push before backing off a little. He took this as a chance for attacking , he tackled and swung his tonfa; aiming straight at my face. I quickly ducked down and twirled the dagger's handle on my fingers aiming on his face. He titled his chin slightly upwards thus avoiding the sharp blande from making in contact with his damn face.

"herbivore." He remarked swaying his tonfa on my direction. I swiftly blocked each and every attack he realeases . clanging sound was the only evident of the clashing for it almost became invicible to the naked eye. We continued dodging each attacks. The sudden rush of adrenaline was overwhelming , I haven't felt like this for years . his nothing compare to those weak opponents I have beaten to pulp. My grin grew wider as I hopped on a tree branch, he glowered before mimicking my moves . I continued jumping backwards , unconciously leading us to the open field. My feet landed on the hot ground. The sun seems to intensify our strong urge of killing each other.

I darted my dagger to his direction in a swift motion. He proximately swung his tonfa , blocking the said weapon. It fell on the ground, it's tip buried deeply. I evaded his next attack by jumping myself on his shoulder blade . balancing my whole system with one foot. I gave him a cocky grin before lunging towards my weapon. I swiftly got ahold of my weapon and sprung around, blocking the skylarks claw. I lost my balance and fell on the hard ground. He glowered at me before planting the tip of his tonfa on the ground, barely missing my cheek. He seems pissed, no scratch that. He is indeed pissed. My grin on the other hand didn't faltered.

"ah~ what hibari? Pissed at the little crow's game?" he grunted at a response now straddling over me. He slid his tonfa dangerously on my neck. I smirk before mimicking his move with my dagger. One wrong move and both of us will be on our way to the deepest part of other world. My heart was beating loudly on my chest , damn, I wanna kill him for no reason. I think im getting crazy. But who cares .

"HIBARI!" my train of thoughts was interupted by a loud annoying shout. I slightly lifted my head and saw the crazy boxer Ryohei Sasagawa running towards us. On cue, both of us scoffed and stood. Ignoring the student. And since going home and going to aunt's place was a bad Idea , I chossed to go to the safest place around. Yuu's house. Good thing she was home and skipping classes.

"you know what.." yuu interuppted my thoughts. I lifted my gaze and saw her strumming nonchalantly. "there's a fine line between love and hate."

I trew her the nearest pillow , knowing perfectly well what she meant.

**TSUZUKU ~**

**A/N: urgh.. crappy ending over there hihi ~ gawd furst time writing a bloody fight scene.. so don't kill me! *runs while shouting FREEDOM***


	4. IV : wait WHAT!

**A/N : /pokes head from the door. /laughs sheepishly. Y-yo ! ( =u=;; )n IMSOSORRYFORNOTUPDATINGFORAMONTH! Something came up and and.. nah , I was just being the plain lazy meh XP /dodges random stuffs being thrown at me. IMSHOSORRY! Anyways here's a MEH chapter and a burger for peace offering. /le gives virtual burger. So yea LO SIENTO ! PATAWAD ! GOMENASAI ! DX and I'm not really happy with this chapter but nah, it needs to be publish xP and oh after the chapter after this I'll start with ze action considering ze mafia and all , so adieu ~ **

**Disclaimer : everything belongs to their respectful owners ~**

* * *

**_"My first kiss went a little like this."_**

* * *

**IV : Wait.. WHAT?!**

"sweep ~ sweep ~ sweep ~"

"Shut up , Yuu!" I snarled at the peach haired girl who was singing nonchalantly as she sweep. It was Sunday and I should be chillin around somewhere but no. here I am cleaning the pain in the butt Namimori Middle school ground under the blazing sun. I got sued for attacking the prefect and skipping class. Same goes for Yuu minus the attack the prefect part, but I doubt that's all. Snort. Anyways, she only responded with a ungirly snort before resuming sweeping nonchalantly. Typical her. But still, we probably had been sweeping for melliniums and we're still not half way done with his Shit. Damn, I'm going bloody murder on those teachers! Soon! I was so enveloped with my train of thoughts that I didn't noticed that Yuu had disappeared from my sight. I groaned when I finally noticed and squatted on the ground while tying my hair into a side ponytail.

"damn, why's the weather so damn hot?" I murmured out of irritation. I fanned myself with my hand and blow some air.

"hnn.. stop slacking herbivore." A familiar irritating voice spoke from behind. Great. I let out one weary sigh before standing up and turning around as slow and as creepy as I could. Hibari was staring or rather glaring at me not a few feet away. Strange enough though he wasn't wearing his usual get up of what I call his 'cape' but he was in a shirt and jeans. SURPRISE ! HE CAN WEAR OTHER TYPE OF CLOTHING! The great KARA had discovered the greatest discovery of the century! Whoo!

"so ~ you're also capable of wearing normal clothes eh. Surprise ~ " I smirked and crossed my arm on my chest , thick sarcasm dripping on my words.

"herbivore." He eyed the whole place before walking ahead of me. "follow me"

"ugh.. why?"

"herbivore."

"hey!" I exclaimed which he only returned with a grunt and resumed walking. A puffed my cheek and kept my feet on the ground. No way in hell I'm going to follow him.

He stopped and faced me again .

"clean."

"excuse me?"

"herbivore."

"argh! Stop with the herbivore dammit!" I growled and stomped my foot on the ground. My inner brat self rising on the surface and it obviously pisses the skylark. He grunted again and much to my surprise he grab my waist and flung me on his shoulder blade like a sack of potatos. I gasped and he started walking away.

"What the hell?! Put me down bastard or I'll skin you alive!" I growled and started punching his back . but as expected the bastard didn't budge. Oh for the love of god! Just wait when I'll get my hands on your face you son a—I gasped when I felt a hard metallic substance slapped my rear.

"what the actuall f—"

"clean this place herbivore."

"ugh.." I turned around while rubbing my poor bottom and examined the whole place. I felt my vein popped as realized it's the stock room also known as the dumping ground of the unused and useless . well that's what Yuu said anyway..

"so…" I laughed humorlessly and slowly brought my index finger and pointed at the place. "you're expecting me to clean this place?" I growled and stomped my foot on the ground. "no way in hell!" he scoffed before attacking me all of the sudden.

And me being completely off guard was thrown at the window. A loud crashing sound was heard when my body came in contact with the glass. I was expecting to fall on the ground hard and painful but much to my surprise I didn't felt any pain at all. I opened my eyes and caught sky blue as staring into mine. I felt a flushed run on my cheek as I realized that I landed ontop of a guy. But that's not what made my face turns into an impersonation of a tomato. It was the fact his lips was on mine. MY FIRST KISS HAD BEEN STOLEN!

I broke and pushed the blonde away from me with such hard forced that he hit his head on the tree trunk.

"what was that for kora?!" he yelled and I pointed at him.

"y-you! Y-y-you stole it !"

"what the hell kora?!"

"stop saying k-kora! Y-you-… you kissed me!" I stuttered and that's when I realized that the both of use weren't alone on the said place. I snapped my head to the others direction and my eyes eventually widened when I realized who it was..

"ugh.. you.. just kissed my dad.."

"h-hey it wasn't..wait… WHAT?!"

**_TSUZUKU ~_**

* * *

**A/N : err . i need a beta reader ( ; u ; ) anyways guess who is who! ;DD don't worry i'll make up with you next chapters ~ ! HIBARI's A PERV ! FREEDOM! XDD **


End file.
